


My Sanctuary, You're Holy To Me

by Pugperson99



Series: Nightsilver But In Song Form [3]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anxious Peter, Asexual Character, Asexual Pietro Maximoff, M/M, coming out is hard :/, it's the 80s!, mentions sex, there's not much known about asexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugperson99/pseuds/Pugperson99
Summary: Peter has to come out to Kurt.Title from Church by Fall Out Boy
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Pietro Maximoff/Kurt Wagner
Series: Nightsilver But In Song Form [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002093
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	My Sanctuary, You're Holy To Me

"Are you ready for the most awkward conversation of your life?" Peter asked, clambering onto the foot of his dad's bed.

Erik rolled his eyes, putting down his book, "I'm sure it won't be that awkward."

"Don't underestimate him," Charles replied, watching as the speedster fidgeted nervously. "What do you want to talk to us about, Peter?"

Peter squirmed a bit under their gaze before finally saying something, "Do you guys... have sex?"

Charles flushed and Erik spluttered, "I don't know why that's any of your business!"

Peter shrunk in on himself, a blush adorning his face, "Sorry."

Charles took a deep breath, "Yes."

Peter's nose scrunched in disgust, "gross." Erik snorted. "Would you guys still, like, be together? In a happy relationship? If you didn't have sex?"

The pair shared a look, soft smiles adorning their faces. "Yeah," They agreed.

"Relationship's aren't purely sex," Charles clarified, "You don't need that to be happy."

Peter nodded, still fidgeting with his hands. Erik sighed, "What's the point of these questions?"

"So, uh, Kurt wants to like, have sex with me. I think. He's never actually said anything but Jean yelled at mean earlier today because Kurt can't control his thoughts and she's demanded I do something about it but I _don't_ want to do that with him and it's not because he's blue or has a tail or anything it's just because I don't want to do it with _anyone_ and I don't know how to tell him and I'm scared that if I tell him he'll break up with me or something and I really really like him so I don't want that to happen-"

"Peter."

"-but like, I've considered just going along with whatever he wants to do but the thought makes my skin crawl and I feel bad about that because I'm an awful boyfriend if I can't make him happy and I love him so so much and it's not fair that he'll have to put up with all my shit and now this on top of that-"

"Peter!"

"-and it's not that I don't think he's pretty or handsome or whatever because he's so pretty it's ridiculous and he's the cutest thing and I just need him to know that but he might think I think the opposite if I don't--"

"PETER!" Erik yelled, startling the boy out of his rambling. Erik's face softened when he noticed that Peter had worked himself to the brink of tears, "Peter, you shouldn't need to force yourself to do something like this to make Kurt happy."

Charles nodded in agreement, "I hate to say it, but he isn't worth it if he doesn't accept this part of you."

Peter gave an absentminded nod, frowning slightly. "I should go talk to him, right?"

"Right," Erik agreed, "But in the morning."

"In the morning," Peter repeated, speeding off with quick goodbyes and thank yous. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He didn't bring it up until the afternoon of the next day. He ushered the blue boy into his room with a nervous 'we need to talk' trying to ignore the way his stomach twisted in knots. Kurt sat on Peter's bed, facing Peter who sat on the other end of the bed. "I'm not breaking up with you," Peter assured, smiling when he saw Kurt relax a little.

"What is this about then?" Kurt asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Uh," came Peter's intelligent reply, "Jean uh, well she said... well yelled, at me because you apparently want to, uh, have sex. With me. Right?" Kurt flushed a deep purple, curling in on himself a little, he gave a hesitant nod, confirming Peter's statement. Peter faltered a little, maybe this was a bad idea, he shook his head slightly, trying to dispel the doubt that tried to cloud his mind. "I don't- I don't want to have sex."

"I don't understand," Kurt frowned, a hurt look on his face.

Peter's heart clenched painfully and tears welled up unintentionally, "I uh, I don't want to have sex. With _anyone_. Ever. I just- I don't experience whatever emotion normal people do when they want to do that so it's not like there's something wrong with you there's actually something wrong with me and I'm sorry."

Kurt sat there, silently and the hole in Peter's stomach seemed to grow with each passing second. Peter spoke, finally, when he couldn't bear the silence anymore, "I understand if you want to break up with me." He tried to ignore the way his voice cracked, hastily wiping away the tears that had started to fall.

"I'm not going to break up with you!" Kurt assured, grabbing a hold of Peter's hands. "And it's okay, there's nothing wrong with you. Sure, it's a little abnormal but I'd be a hypocrite if I didn't accept that." He placed a three-fingered hand on Peter's cheek, softly making him make eye contact. "I love _you_ , nothing will change that."

Peter sniffled, leaning into Kurt's touch, "Even if I killed someone?"

"Even if you kill someone," Kurt laughed.

Peter grinned at him, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for clicking on this fan fiction! The fics are based on my Nightsilver playlist that I made one day because I was bored and in love with the ship. Here's the playlist id you want to listen to it -- [Nightsilver](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5QKjHs6W2f5XTicCZDToL7)
> 
> Also! I made a WandaVision playlist, you should give it a listen -- [WandaVision](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3pyvmpt6WDoeQrpcnjlSu1?si=a8fa950f799f4dee)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
